The biosynthesis and metabolism of the following natural products in the indicated species will be examined: - nornicotine, alpha beta- dipyridyl, nicotelline (Nicotiana species); cocaine (Erythroxylon coca); scopolamine (Datura innoxia); meteloidine (Datura meteloides); ricinine (Ricinus communis); dioscorine (Dioscorea hispida); gramine (Phalaris species); azetidine-2-carboxylic acid (Convallaria majalis). Bibliographic references: E. Leete, Biosynthesis of Alkaloids, in "Biosynthesis", Vol. 3, Specialist Periodical Report of the Chemical Society, Ed. T.A. Geissman, Ch 4(1975). E. Leete, Biosynthesis and Metabolism of Gramine in Lupinus hartwegii, Phytochemistry, 14, 471 (1975).